


Something nice

by deerna



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pampering, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: It's Geralt's birthday. Jaskier and Yennefer decide to do something nice for him.The room smelled like dried herbs and warm pastries, like the bakeries he sometimes visited when he stopped in town to get a bite after a particularly difficult hunt, and it was gently filling with steam from the bath. Petals floated on the surface of the water, and lit, fat candles were clustered at the corners of the basin.Yennefer, wrapped in a sheer bathrobe that didn’t do anything to hide her gorgeous body, was carefully arranging something on the side, while Jaskier, the sleeves of his airy, open shirt rolled up to show off his toned forearms, was pouring oils in the water.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Something nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottomboybye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomboybye/gifts).



> Giveaway prize for bottomboybye, who wanted a fluffy birthday starring Geralt, Jaskier e Yennefer! I hope you like it!

That morning, Geralt woke up in an empty bed.

Usually he would be the first to wake and to detangle himself from his bedmates, who generally slept until the sun was high in the sky, but that morning the only thing Geralt had to free himself from were the cold sheets wrapped around his legs.

He didn’t give himself the time to feel alarmed, breathing in the familiar smells that linger on the pillows — Jaskier’s honey and lavender and Yennefer’s lilac and gooseberries. They were probably somewhere in the manor, he told himself, plotting some kind of mischief or bickering over some silly matter.

Intrigued, he got out of bed and followed the scents, tracking them down to Yennefer’s favorite bathing room, the one with the sunken water basin shaped like an exagon and the stained glass windows depicting a summer field.

Soft bickering came from inside. Amused, Geralt pushed the door open.

The room smelled like dried herbs and warm pastries, like the bakeries he sometimes visited when he stopped in town to get a bite after a particularly difficult hunt, and it was gently filling with steam from the bath. Petals floated on the surface of the water, and lit, fat candles were clustered at the corners of the basin.

Yennefer, wrapped in a sheer bathrobe that didn’t do anything to hide her gorgeous body, was carefully arranging something on the side, while Jaskier, the sleeves of his airy, open shirt rolled up to show off his toned forearms, was pouring oils in the water.

“Geralt!” the bard exclaimed, jumping on his feet with an excited smile, widening his arms to gesture at the room at large. “Surprise!”

He ran up to Geralt to wrap his arms around him, and pressed a kiss on his mouth. “Happy birthday, love,” he said, warm and happy, his blue eyes glinting.

Geralt blinked, startled.

Yennefer, who had come closer in the meanwhile, laughed softly. “Oh, Geralt. You forgot about your own birthday, didn’t you?” She gently pushed the bard aside so she could also give Geralt a kiss.

Geralt shrugged, feeling a little awkward. “Witchers don’t—uhm. I don’t usually think about celebrating it.” Jaskier and Yennefer smiled, twin expressions of fond exasperation in their eyes. Geralt looked away, self-conscious with both his lovers paying such close attention to him. He didn’t think he would ever grow accustomed to it. “How did you even know?”

“Oh you know,” Yennefer said, “your bard is a talker, but he’s also a very good listener, when he wants to.” She reached out to pinch Jaskier’s cheek, like she would a naughty child. Jaskier slapped her hand away with a grimace.

“You said that you were born a month after Lammas,” Jaskier explained, massaging his aching cheek. “I thought we could make something nice for you.”

“So of course, we prepared a bath—”

“And we got you pastries from your favorite bakery for breakfast—”

“I mean, I didn’t get this bathing room made just to let it gather dust.”

“…Of course you have us, as well! We’re very much intended to be part of the _nice_ thing. _Someone_ is just allergic to being _nice_.”

“I’m perfectly capable of being _nice_ thank you, _Julian_.”

They looked lovely like that, side by side, bouncing off each other, and Geralt just felt a little distracted watching them banter. A smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth, so he let it spread. “I think it’s very nice,” he said.

Identical grins appeared on his lovers’ beaming faces.

Geralt let them drag him towards the basin, and felt like the luckiest witcher on the Continent.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @somewhatclear

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Something nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548909) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
